quakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Strogg Táctico
En Quake 4, el Strogg Táctico o Tactical Strogg (o a veces llamado Transferencia Táctica o Tactical Transfer) son marines humanos Stroggificados, especialmente seleccionados para convertirse en unidades tácticas debido a la destreza de combate excepcional, capacidad táctica y inteligencia general que han mostrado en la batalla. Diseñados para actuar en coordinación y cooperación entre sí en un estilo de pelotón humano (que tal vez indique el cambio de tácticas de los Strogg y la adaptación de sus unidades y tácticas para combatir mejor la amenaza humana), luchan con tácticas avanzadas como flanquear, ponerse a cubierto y, a diferencia de muchas otras unidades Strogg, comunicarse entre sí. El sistema de comunicación Strogg, que Matthew Kane puede escuchar después de su stroggificación parcial, a menudo anuncia que se enviaron "Unidades tácticas" cada vez que Kane y otros marines se encontraban cerca de un lugar importante para el esfuerzo de guerra de Strogg. Por lo tanto, se puede inferir que los Strogg Tácticos son considerados guerreros de "élite" por los Strogg, diseñados con el propósito expreso de tratar con objetivos de alto riesgo, y son el único tipo de enemigo conocido por usar naves como transporte. Son más duros y más avanzados que los guardias humanos stroggificados más primitivos, e incluso pueden ser capaces de un grado de pensamiento independiente y la acción que, de ser probada, los marcaría aún más aparte de otras unidades de Strogg. Este es el tipo de Strogg que Kane se convierte parcialmente en aproximadamente 1/3 del camino a través del juego, o en el nivel 13: Instalaciones Medicas Strogg. A diferencia de todas las demás unidades Strogg, los Strogg Tácticos carecen de sistemas de armas incorporados, y están equipados con armas de fuego convencionales. Llevan ametralladoras (comunes), escopetas (comunes), Hiperblásters (uno o dos por equipo) y cañones magnéticos (generalmente uno por equipo). Cerca del final del juego, la mayoría de ellos utilizarán el Hiperbláster, lo que los hace extremadamente peligrosos para marines desprevenidos. Los Strogg Tácticos se pueden ver en la mayoría de las Instalaciones Médicas Strogg, durante su proceso de creación, pero no se pelean hasta que Kane llega a las Instalaciones de Dispersión. Son los enemigos más comunes en la segunda mitad del juego, reemplazando a los guardias como enemigos básicos. Debido a su destreza e inteligencia en combate, los Strogg Tácticos son considerados como uno de los enemigos más mortales del juego, especialmente en las dificultades más difíciles. Características de Combate Como se muestra en la Stroggificación de Matthew Kane, los Strogg Tácticos son marines humanos capturados y cooptados con habilidades excepcionales, que han recibido extensos implantes cibernéticos Strogg, que incluyen modificaciones pesadas de los brazos y las piernas, una armadura acorazada y un implante de control cerebral llamado neurocito. (el último común a todas las unidades de Strogg). A pesar de sus mejoras cibernéticas, los Strogg tácticos conservan gran parte de su cuerpo humanoide original y carecen de las extremidades no humanoides o el armamento incorporado que se ve en la mayoría de las demás formas Strogg. En su lugar, luchan con el mismo armamento portátil utilizado por los marines humanos y el jugador. Como tal, son el único tipo Strogg que suelta municiones para las armas del jugador cuando muere. Los Strogg tácticos también son únicos en el sentido de que luchan con las mismas tácticas y movimientos que los Marines Humanos, como refugiarse detrás de objetos, inclinarse o cubrirse para disparar, moverse juntos en escuadrones coordinados e incluso flanquear y rodear a los enemigos si tienen suficiente espacio para hacerlo. Además, los Strogg tácticos constantemente emiten charlas tácticas cuando se comunican entre sí, lo cual es un signo revelador de su presencia, alertando a los jugadores sobre su presencia en un área. Además de ser oponentes mucho más hábiles que los guardias básicos, los Strogg tácticos también son más duraderos y pueden recibir casi el doble de daño que un guardia. Se necesitan alrededor de 9-12 rondas de ametralladoras o hiperblastér, o de 1-2 disparos de escopeta para matar a uno. Las unidades tácticas Strogg armadas con hiperblásters o cañones magnéticos son oponentes muy peligrosos. El Hiperbláster en particular hace un daño increíblemente alto (significativamente más que los ataques similares usados por todos los demás tipos de Strogg), y también tiene una tasa de disparo muy alta, capaz de matar a un jugador completamente acorazado en un segundo o así incluso en las dificultades inferiores. Afortunadamente, el Hiperbláster utilizado por los Strogg Tácticos no se mejora como el tuyo, por lo que el proyectil no rebotará, lo que puede ser peligroso en áreas pequeñas. Estrategias * A pesar de los anuncios amenazantes que hace la Autoridad Strogg cada vez que se envía un equipo táctico para matarlo, son bastante fáciles de matar individualmente. Son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer uso de la cobertura y, a veces te emboscan, pero te atacaran si se les da la oportunidad. Su principal amenaza radica en su capacidad de trabajar juntos como una unidad cohesionada, así como en el uso de armas más pesadas como el Hiperbláster y el Cañón Magnético. Se necesitan aproximadamente 9-12 disparos de ametralladora o Hiperbláster o 5-8 disparos de la Pistola de Clavos para matar a uno. La Escopeta también es muy efectiva, aunque a menos que dispares a quemarropa, se necesitarán dos disparos de escopeta para matar una transferencia táctica en lugar de solo una. Dos o tres disparos explosivos de daño por salpicado o un solo golpe directo de una explosión hará que vuelen al aire, y una ráfaga de la Pistola de Rayos puede gibbear a uno en uno o dos segundos. Los Tácticos se aturden con bastante facilidad, por lo que las armas de disparo rápido son efectivas, pueden evitar que vuelvan a disparar. * Recuerda que cuando combatas tácticos, trata de apuntar primero a los que tienen un Hiperbláster o un cañón magnético. Ellos (especialmente los de Hiperbláster) pueden hacer mucho daño, por lo que deben ser eliminados lo antes posible. Además, si hay algún punto de cobertura que puedan usar, lo usarán. Esto puede darte tiempo para acercarte furtivamente y reventarlos con casi cualquier arma. Preferiblemente una escopeta funciona mejor si estás lo suficientemente cerca como para matarlos. Los Tácticos con Cañón Magnético son raros, pero son peligrosos a distancias medianas/largas. * Cuando usan cobertura, los tácticos tienden a asomarse y dispararte de una manera bastante predecible. Puedes alinear tu cañón magnético donde sabes que el táctico va a sacar su cuerpo, y luego clavarlo cuando lo haga antes de que pueda disparar, apuntar con una ametralladora o una pistola de clavos también te ayudará. * Cuando no veas tácticos y los escuches, no te apresures, echa un vistazo y busca con cuidado, a los tácticos les gusta jugar a las escondidas, tratar de no ser atrapado por sorpresa, si les das alguna oportunidad, la tomarán e intentarán matarte antes de que puedas reaccionar, esto podría pasar en mayores dificultades. * Con un grupo de tácticos, intenta lanzar una granada o dos en áreas que estén escondidos. Las tácticos no correrán de las granadas, incluso si están cerca de ellas, lo que lo hace muy efectivo contra los escondidos. Cuando corren, tienden a formar un grupo, por lo que los explosivos y la pistola de rayos mejorada funcionan muy bien cuando están juntos. * Con otros enemigos, los Tácticos suelen ser carne de cañón. Intenta eliminarlos primero, porque tienden a dispararte si intentas matar a la amenaza más grande del grupo. Sin embargo, sé cauteloso si juegas en la dificultad más difícil: el Strogg Táctico te matará de un disparo con su cañón magnético o escopeta. Incluso en una dificultad menor, el Cañón Magnético puede devastarte, así que mátalo antes de que tengas la oportunidad de disparar. * Si usas armas débiles como la Ametralladora o el Hiperbláster, intente golpear la cabeza para aturdirlos, dándote un tiempo precioso para eliminarlos más rápido. * Los Tácticos son los únicos enemigos que usan la radio para contactarse entre ellos, y algunas veces puedes escucharlos antes de verlos, ayudándote a darte cuenta de su presencia. Son los únicos enemigos que lanzan municiones después de su muerte. Frases * "Do you hear that?" (¿Escuchaste eso?) * "This system make me suck." (Este sistema me hace apestar.) * "Get on moving." (Pónganse en movimiento.) * "Get to cover!" (¡A cubierto!) * "Let him go now." (Deja que se vaya por ahora.) Trivia * Los Strogg tácticos no tienen una unidad predecesora directa en Quake II o sus paquetes de misión, como lo hacen otros diseños de Strogg. Sin embargo, dado que se encuentran en todo Quake 4 con armamento avanzado como hiperblásters y cañones magnéticos, parece posible que los desarrolladores del juego, en búsqueda de inspiración para unidades Strogg más difíciles para introducir más adelante en el juego, usando los experimentales y altamente peligrosos guardias con Hiperbláster, Láser y Destripadores de Quake II Mission Pack: The Reckoning, tomando el concepto de guardias utilizando armas pesadas y, finalmente, idear el diseño del Strogg Táctico. * Si los Marines se hubieran retrasado por unos pocos minutos al lanzar su asalto a las Instalaciones Médicas Strogg y las instalaciones de procesamiento, o si hubieran abortado la operación por completo, Kane se habría convertido en un Strogg Táctico. En el juego, Kane Stroggificado se ve un poco diferente a los otros Strogg Tácticos. * En el modo multijugador, hay un modelo llamado Elite Táctico, que usa una armadura negra, y se ve idéntico a Kane. Eera posible que se encuentren Strogg Tácticos más fuertes. * Su transmisión de radio es generalmente débil y difícil de decir lo que están diciendo, pero sirve como advertencia para el jugador de su presencia. * En todo el juego, casi 400 Strogg tácticos son asesinados en acción. * El Strogg Táctico utiliza la misma inteligencia artificial y tácticas que tus marines amigos. Sonidos Galería q4tacstrogg1.png|Strogg Táctico usando un Cañón Magnético. q4tacstrogg2.jpg|Al acecho de Kane. Categoría:Enemigos de Quake IV Categoría:Strogg